1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a mounting mechanism which facilitates assembly of a computer cover to a computer enclosure.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to mount electronic components into computer conveniently, an opening is usually defined in a computer enclosure. The electronic components such as hard disk, CD-ROM, get through the opening and were secured therein. Then, a side plate is mounted on the computer enclosure to cover the opening.
Previously, the side plate of the computer is typically secured to the computer enclosure by retaining screws. In the process to mount or demount components in the computer enclosure, it is necessary to remove the individual retaining screw firstly. However, there are a plurality of screws fastened in the computer enclosure. It is boring to manipulate the screws frequently. Furthermore, the tiny screw will be easily lost or dropped into other electronics of the computer. If not removed carefully, the presence of a screw can cause electronic or physical damage to the computer electronics.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting mechanism which facilitates assembly of a computer cover to a computer enclosure.